


Slain by a Dragon

by LindyA1985



Series: Inktober 2019 [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco is on the horcrux hunt with the golden trio, Flufftober 2019, Inktober 2019, M/M, Morning Sex, Whumptober 2019, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 20:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindyA1985/pseuds/LindyA1985
Summary: Harry tells Draco "Don't move." because a Dragon has somehow made its way into the woods of Britain and Harry is only wearing his Underwear. Three prompts, one story, in which Draco finds the perfect way to deal with a dangerous dragon and Ron finds out a little more about Harry and Draco then he wanted.





	Slain by a Dragon

“Don’t move!” Harry shouts. “Whatever you do, just don’t move.”

Draco looks at him and raises his eyebrow. “What the fuck is wrong, Potter?” he sneers.

“It’s a dragon,” Harry says as calm as he can. He has no idea how a dragon made its way into the woods they’re camping at the moment.

“You’ve lost it,” Draco answers. “I know you still want to pretend I don’t sleep in your bed every night, but to go all bonkers and call me a dragon is a little bit much isn’t it?”

Harry shakes his head. “I don’t mean you,” he hisses. “There’s a dragon behind you, a real massive dragon.”

Draco makes a move to turn around. “Don’t, you idiot,” Harry shouts. His hand raises in the air as if he can stop Draco from turning around. Harry knew they should have never lifted the flap of the tent and moved the bed half out of the tent so they could fall asleep staring at the sky. Because now they were hardly dressed and being stalked by a dragon. And Ron is going to figure it out. He’s going to kill both of them if the dragon doesn’t do it first.

Draco’s head snaps back to face Harry is a heartbeat. “What the fuck is that dragon doing in the woods of Britain?”

“Fuck like I know?”

They stare at each other, Draco’s eyes room over Harry’s body. Harry is fully aware that he’s only in his underwear, not even wearing a shirt. At least Draco’s chest isn’t on full display. The fact that his hair is still loose and tangled from sleeping is already hard enough to ignore.

Draco takes a slow step closer to Harry. “Is it still watching us?”

Harry nods his head when he looks over Draco’s shoulder.

“You think it will ignore us if we ignore it?”

“Why?” Harry asks.

Draco answers by stepping up to Harry and sliding his hand over Harry’s bare chest. “Because you look gorgeous in the morning,” he says. “And I kind of want to kiss you.”

Harry looks at Draco and smiles at him. “Don’t let a silly dragon stop you,” he teases.

Their lips find each other and Harry forgets all about the dragon that still watches them. All he can think of is how good it feels to kiss Draco, how badly he wants to pull off Draco’s t-shirt and pants so he can fuck him again. Harry makes a soft moan when Draco’s hand slides into his pants and takes hold of his dick. Harry’s hands pull on Draco’s t-shirt to find his bare skin, his lips find Draco’s neck and he sucks onto it.

“Harry, you won’t… HOLY FUCK!” Ron barges into the room. Draco laughs into Harry’s hair but doesn’t let go of Harry’s cock in his hand, just keeps pulling on it.

“We’re aware of the dragon, Weasley. Now could you give us a minute to finish this?” Draco says like it’s nothing that Harry is moaning against Draco’s collarbone while he jerks of Harry. And truthfully, Harry is to far gone to even care at this moment. The feel of Draco’s body flush against his is all he cares about. The need to undress him more present than the need to worry about Ron or even the fucking dragon.

“Yeah, yeah sure,” Ron stammers and Harry hopes he’s walked out of the room because Draco pulls Harry’s cock all the way out of his pants and kneels down in front of him.

“Fuck, yes,” Harry says when Draco’s mouth slides around his cock. He slides one of his hands into Draco’s hair and starts to fuck into Draco’s mouth. Draco moans around his cock and it’s all Harry needs to find his climax. Draco gets up from his knees and kisses Harry hard while he ruts his hard-on against Harry’s leg. He shudders against Harry as he comes and Harry holds him up with his arms around his waist.

They stay like that for a moment, enjoying the afterglow.

“You think the dragon liked the show?” Draco asks.

Harry looks up and out into the forest. “Guess not, it’s gone,” Harry tells Draco.

“Good to know that I just need to make you moan to scare of dragons,” Draco whispers in his ears.

“You think Ron’s still alive?” Harry asks.

“Hope so, I would hate if I’ll have to go and fry my own eggs in the morning.”

Harry laughs and kisses Draco again. “Let’s get dressed and face the firing squad.”

Draco nods and steps away from Harry to find his want. He casts some cleaning spells over them both and they get dresses. Before they step into the living quarters of the tent they share another kiss. For good luck or something. Because this is going to be a long and difficult fight.


End file.
